Propose!
by furiikuhime
Summary: Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka. Bagaimana bisa? Oneshot. AU


**Propose?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Based on true story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino ngliatin temen sebangkunya yang lagi uring-uringan gak jelas itu. Kadang ketawa, kadang marah-marah geje.

Tanda-tanda akan gilakah?

Ino yang habis beli jajan di kantin itu nggak mau ambil pusing. Dengan santai, Ino mulai makan permen empuk merk YuLi nya.

"No..." Sakura, temen sebangkunya Ino itu noel-noel bahu kanan Ino. Ino naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Apa, Sak?" Sakura keliatannya gelisah banget gitu. Lagaknya kayak mau bisikin, habis itu nggak jadi dan malah mendecak kesal. Bikin Ino tambah bingung. Padahal, Sakura anaknya lumayan pendiem dan tertutup.

"No.. Ino..." Sakura nutupin mulutnya. Napa nih anak?

"Apaan sih, Sak?! Lo mau cerita apa, sih?" Ino mulai kesel. Pasalnya, Sakura manggil-manggil mulu dan waktunya gak tepat. Pas Ino lagi mangap mau makan, eh Sakura cerita lagi. Ino yang kesel itu pun gak peduli, ia tetep makan sambil ndengerin cerita Sakura.

"No, tau nggak..."

"Nggak, lo kan belom cerita."

"Oh iya ya, hehe.." Sakura garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"No, gue dilamar, no..." Ino pun sukses keselek. Sakura yang panik langsung ngelakuin pertolongan pertama pada orang yang keselek, yaitu meluk perutnya Ino kenceng-kenceng. _Gue berasa dipeluk babon..._ Batin Ino. Akhirnya, permen kunyah yang dimakan Ino itu mental ke luar kelas.

Ino ngos-ngosan, lalu nge-death glare Sakura yang lagi ngelap keringet. Dan Sakura pun nyengir 10 jari.

Bagaikan kabel yang baru nyambung, Ino baru mudeng.

"Hah?! Lo serius, Sak?!" Sakura ngebekep mulut Ino. Sakura hanya bisa nyengir gaje ke anak-anak sekelas yang ngeliat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ssst! Ino, jangan keras-keras!" Sakura duduk lagi ke habitatnya, bibirnya monyong lima senti. Ino hanya bisa melongo.

"Lo serius, Sak? Sumpah kesamber kibasan rambutnya Pak Kakashi?"

"Sumpah deh, No! Gini nih ceritanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Sepulang Sekolah, Sakura masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung tengkurep di kasur yang ada di depan TV. Lagi asyik-asyiknya tengkurep, tau-tau Sakura ngerasa ada yang gerak-gerak di bokongnya._

_"Sapa sih?!" jelaslah, Sakura kesel. Orang capek lagi posisi wenak di kasur, eh, malah digangguin. Sakura langsung gulingin badannya jadi telentang._

_"Kak Tsunade?! Ngapain disini?!" rupa-rupanya... Dari tadi bokongnya Sakura diinjekin sama adek mamanya yang paling kecil, Senju Tsunade. Tantenya ini masih kuliah dan jomblo. Dan karena umurnya gak beda jauh, Sakura manggilnya kakak._

_"Mau nyolong ikan. Ya nggak, lah! Temenin gue yuk, Sak!" Tsunade berkacak pinggang._

_"Hah? Kemana, kak?"_

_"Ke rumah temen kakak. Ikut ya? Temenin, kan nggak enak kalo ke rumahnya cowok sendirian." dengan entengnya, Tsunade nyomot pizza yang tinggal satu-satunya di meja deket kasur. Sakura melotot._

_"Kak, itu kan pizza gue!" Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan lanjut makan. Sakura pasrah. Dia pun berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya._

_"Eh eh, Sak! Lo mau kemana?"_

_"Ganti baju. Bawel banget sih, lo. Mau gue temenin gak?"_

_"Iya. Udah deh sana cepetan ganti!"_

_Sakura hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang panas dan mau meledak. Sabar..._

_._

_._

_._

_Akhirnya, Sakura dan Tsunade sampe di depan pager rumah temennya Tsunade. Sakura turun dari boncengannya Tsunade, dan ngelepas helmnya. Sedangkan Tsunade memarkir motornya di depan pagar._

_"Kak, gak apa-apa noh motor diparkir di depan pager? Gak ngalangin jalan? Ntar ilang, loh." _

_"Bawel deh. Nih udah gue borgol motornya. Yuk, buruan masuk!" Sakura diseret Tsunade masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah taman yang rapi, serta teras yang elegan._

_Ting Tong!_

_"Assalamualaikum! Atuk~ oh atuk~" Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop ndenger Tsunade ngucap salam kayak gitu. Norak, deh._

_Gak berapa lama, tuh pintu kebuka. Yang keluar adalah seorang cowok yang tinggi, putih, ganteng, dan rambutnya kayak pantat ayam. Cowok itu kayaknya mau pergi, udah pake kemeja sama celana jeans soalnya._

_Tsunade cipika-cipiki sama tuh orang, sementara Sakura salim. Sama orang yang lebih tua kita harus salim._

_Tsunade ngerogoh-rogoh kantongnya, gak sadar kalo Sasuke- sang pemilik rumah lagi merhatiin Sakura sampe ngiler. Di mata Sasuke, dia ngliat Sakura yang ngadep samping ada bling-blingnya. Terus, kayak di iklan iklan. Rambutnya Sakura miber-miber indah gitu. Badannya tinggi semampai pula._

_"Nih, Sas! Udah gue cari tuh poin-poinnya, lo tinggal ngrangkum aja." Tsunade menyerahkan flashdisknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit gelagapan, takut ketauan kalo dia lagi merhatiin Sakura._

_"O-oh iya. Di folder mana?"_

_"2gazQuwh."_

_"Ooh.. Iya iya. Thanks, Tsun."_

_"Yo'i. Gue pulang dulu ye."_

_"Gak mampir dulu bentar kek ke dalem? Ada mami gue." Tsunade menggeleng._

_"Nggak, Sas. Gue ada urusan penting, nih. Assalamualaikum!"_

_"Wa'alaikumsalam!" akhirnya, Sakura hanya menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. Sasuke pun melambaikan tangannya._

_Motor yang dinaiki Tsunade dan Sakura pun akhirnya menjauh dari kediaman temen Tsunade yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Itu temen kakak kuliah?" _

_"Iye. Kenape, Sak? Ganteng, ye?"_

_"Iya, lumayan.."_

_"Hahaha, dia jomblo, kok!" Sakura mencubit perut Tsunade._

_"Najis! Sapa mau sana anak kuliahan!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**2 hari kemudian**_

_Hari ini, hari Senin. Sakura lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain PR Bio, mana dikumpulin besok. Salahnya sendiri, sih, keasyikan nonton Bayu Ctar di TV bersama adik tercinta- Karin._

_Ditengah kedamaian, pintu rumah Sakura diketok-ketok._

_"Assalamualaikum!"_

_'siapa sih malem-malem gini dateng? Gak ngerti apa waktunya orang belajar?!' batin Sakura dongkol. _

_"Mamiiiii! Itu ada tamu, Miiii!" teriak Sakura. Sang mami yang pake daster awut-awutan itu langsung make blazer dan mbukain pintu untuk sang tamu tak diundang._

_Mami Sakura kaget melihat 3 sosok yang nggak dikenal di depannya. Satu bapak-bapak, satu ibu-ibu cunteks, dan cowok ganteng. Mami Sakura yang bingung itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Lagak tuan rumah yang baik._

_Papi Sakura yang bingung itu juga ikutan ke ruang tamu. Untung papi Sakura sempat dandan._

_"Anu, bapak siapa ya?" tanya papi Sakura. Bapak-bapak itu menjabat tangan Kizashi Haruno - papi Sakura._

_"Saya Uchiha Fugaku."_

_"Haruno Kizashi." sedetik kemudian, mereka melepas jabatan tangan. Kizashi berdehem._

_"A-anu.. Ada urusan apa ya bapak kesini?"_

_"Putra saya pingin ngelamar putri bapak yang namanya Sakura."_

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" baik papi maupin mami Sakura berteriak OOC saking kagetnya. Sakura dan Karin ikutan kaget. Mereka pun mengendap-endap mendekati ruang tamu._

_Uchiha Fugaku and family juga ikutan kaget mendengar Kizashi dan istrinya kaget._

_"Lho, ada apa toh, pak? Salah kalo putra saya mau nglamar putri bapak?" Kizashi dan Mebuki sweatdrop. Ia berpandangan sejenak dengan sang istri. Sakura dan Karin yang lagi nguping berpandangan. Nglamar?_

_"Sakura! Kemari, nak!" Sakura berjengit kaget. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit awut-awutan._

_"I-iya, Mi!" Sakura pun muncul. Ia kaget, mendapati Sasuke di hadapannya. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak cincin berwarna perak _

_"Sakura, would you marry me?"_

_"...hah?" Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Gila! Dilamar, bung?!_

_Dari balik ruang tamu, Karin ketawa gegulingan di lantai sambil ngejambakin rambut merahnya._

_Papi dan mami Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya._

_"Loh, bapak dan ibu ada apa toh? Kok putra saya yang calon dokter, dan ganteng ini malah diketawain pas nglamar putri bapak?" _

_"Hahaha! Ya gimana nggak ketawa, bu. Wong anak saya masih kelas 3 SMP!"_

_"Hah?! Yang bener, pak?!" Sasuke langsung berdiri. Ia menatap bergantian ke arah Sakura dan calon mertuanya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Jujur, ia malu._

_"Masa'? Saya kira dia sudah kuliah, habis badannua tinggi gede gitu..." ucap Sasuke dengan lemas. Yah, tampaknya Sasuke kecewa. Poor you, Sasuke!_

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Air matanya bercucuran, dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit gara gara kebanyakan ketawa. Sakura cemberut.

"Sst! Sumpah ya, jangan bilang sapa-sapa, No! Gue malu!" Ino berusaha ngerem tawanya.

"Hahaha! Tapi gue sedikit iri sih sama elo! Sasuke kan ganteng, masuk kedokteran pula. Ya gue sih mau aja. Lu nggak sakit hati Sak dikirain anak kuliahan"

"Sakit hati lah, No! Masa gara-gara badan gue tinggi gede gini gue dikira anak kuliahan! Harusnya dia liat muka gue, dong!"

"Yee! Orang muka lo muka boros gitu, gimana dikira masih SMP?! Hahaha!" dan akhirnya, fic ini tamat dengan ending Sakura kejar-kejaran sama Ino keliling sekolah.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Fuhh... Emang gak enak kalo ada ide gak langsung dituangin. **

**Oh ya, riku mau tanya. Adakah yang pernah baca fic SasuSaku yang ceritanya begini**

**Sakura yang dulunya jadi guru, kehilangan pekerjaan dan nyari pekerjaan. Dia akhirnya jadi pembantu di sebuah menara. Ada pelayan yang namanya tobi, trus yang tinggal disitu cuma sasuke sama tobi. Aslinya sama ibunya sasuke juga, tapi ibunya sasuke meninggal. Tuh ceritanya sasuke+ibunya ditinggalin di menara itu sama ayahnya+itachi.**

**Sasuke itu mesum, tapi ternyata dia masih kecil. Umur 10 atau berapa tahun gitu. Di rumahnya sasuke ada lukisannya madara yang bisa gerak. Trus naruto jadi siluman rubah yang ngelindungin sakura, sama istrinya- hinata siluman kelinci.**

**Intinya, riku pernah baca fic itu dan lupa apa judulnya dan pengarangnya siapa. Bikin penasaran setengah mampus.**

**Udah dulu ya, sampai jumpa!**

**Berkenan review?**

**Maaf kalo agak berantakan, ngetik di quickword**

**Byeee**

**Riku**


End file.
